In the field of mechanically generated motions, many applications arise in which it is desired to create a reciprocating motion from a rotary motion. These requirements are generally met with the well-known crank and slider mechanism or the related Scotch type yoke mechanism. However, these have a relatively short dwell which is inadequate for some applications.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism which generates a reciprocating motion from a rotary motion and in which the output remains substantially stationary, that is, in dwell for an appreciable fraction of the overall cycle at each end of the reciprocating output stroke.
Motions of this type can also be generated by cam mechanisms, but these are limited practically to strokes of a few feet or less before becoming very expensive.
It is another object of this invention to provide a mechanism which, by its nature, can be economically constructed to achieve strokes of 6 feet or more.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reversing mechanism having a dwell at each end of its stroke and having an additional dwell at a predetermined point along its stroke along one direction of travel and another such additional dwell at another predetermined point along the reverse direction of travel, where such dwells may be instantaneous stops or significant reductions of velocity.
In my copending application, Ser. No. 781,882, filed Sept. 30, 1985, entitled "Reciprocating Long Dwell Mechanism", there is disclosed a mechanism also capable of meeting the aforesaid objectives but whose kinematic versatility, while being very large, is not as great as that of the invention to be described herein. This new invention is capable of creating still longer dwells and/or greater kinematic versatility between the ends of the stroke than that of the aforesaid copending application.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principle of the invention is disclosed together with details directed to persons skilled in the art to enable the invention to be utilized all in connection with the best modes presently contemplated for the invention.